The present invention relates to shelving systems and, in particular, it concerns a molded plastic shelving system in which the shelves are formed from open ended structures with suspension inserts.
It is known to construct shelves systems from molded plastic. Typically, such systems have a number of shelves supported at their corners by four upright poles. The poles may be constructed from segments to allow them to be packed compactly. The shelves are typically reinforced with various ribs and the like, especially along their longest dimension.
It is known in the art that the strongest support structures are those having a closed cross-section. Closed support structures require molding techniques in which elongated mold parts move along the length of the supports. However, suspension of shelves on upright poles typically requires precisely molded vertical apertures which necessitate a vertical mold movement. As a result, conventional plastic shelves are limited to the use of weaker open support structures.
An additional shortcoming of existing shelf systems is that they occupy a large volume for packaging and storage. The minimum size for a packaged shelf system is typically the sum of the external dimensions of all the shelves plus the volume occupied by the support rods and any other fittings which do not fit between the shelves.
There is therefore a need for a strong, molded-plastic shelving system which has a highly compact storage configuration.